(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure and more particularly, to a front vehicle body structure formed by coupling space frames with each other.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a front vehicle body of a vehicle has a frame structure positioned forward of the vehicle in a longitudinal direction thereof to form an engine compartment. The front vehicle body of a vehicle includes a front end module that forms a front direction of an engine compartment and includes a cooling module and a head lamp. A front fender apron member forms left and right sides of the engine compartment and is provided therein with a suspension system and provides a cavity therein with a vehicle wheel. Further, a dash panel is disposed reward of the engine compartment and separates a passenger compartment and the engine compartment.
Moreover, front side members extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle in lower left and right sides of the engine compartment to reinforce a structural stiffness of the front vehicle body. A sub-frame is disposed at a lower portion of the front side member to be coupled with the front side member to mount and support an engine, a transmission, a suspension system and the like installed in the engine compartment.
Moreover, a high performance vehicle reduces a weight of a vehicle body to improve the driving performance of the vehicle. For example, a high performance vehicle includes a vehicle body formed by coupling space frames manufactured using a relatively light aluminum material as compared to steel for lightweight of the vehicle body. Currently, vehicles require an increase in the structural stiffness of the front vehicle body and an improvement of the R & H [please define] performance and drive performance of the vehicle by robustly connecting a front pillar member, a fender apron member, and a cowl member to each other.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.